Summer Jobs
by twihard-4-ever
Summary: Bella goes to work on Mackinac Island for the summer. Who will she meet? could it be a certain green eyed boy? Click to find out! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

BPOV

"I got the job." I whispered not believing what I was reading. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Ever since I was 16 years old I have sent in my résumé to work for The Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island. I live in Detroit and apparently they thought I was going to be a trouble maker, but not this year because I got the job!

"Mom!" I screamed. "I'm going to Mackinac!" I heard a loud crash and faster than I thought possible my mom was up the stairs in my room. I had lived with my mom and her husband Phil ever since my dad Charlie had died.

"Are you serious!" My mom said. She had wanted me to get this job just as much as I did.

"Yah, look at the letter!"

"OMC!" She squealed.

"Mom what is OMC?"

"It's like omg but its omc idk I read it online."

"Ok…… well I'm going to start packing the letter says I have to be there in two days so I'll drive up tomorrow." I said

"Oh ok well then I'm going to go clean the kitchen up before Phil gets home."

Before I began to pack I called my best friends Alice and Rosalie who were sisters.

"Hello?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!" I squealed.

"What's up Bella?" Alice said who also sounded excited.

"I got the job on Mackinac!" I said.

"So did we!" She said. "This summer is going to be great!"

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"At the hotel barracks in room 390."

"No way I'm staying in room 391!" I said.

"Ok well I have to pack see you there!" She squealed.

"Bye!" We both said at the same time. This truly is going to be the best summer ever.

"Bye hunny!" My mom called after me as I drove away. She wanted to drive me to Mackinac City but I wouldn't let her. This was one of my favorite drives. I had done it several times before with my family so I knew how to get there by heart. Now all I have to do is enjoy 7 wonderful hours of pure bliss.

When I got to Mackinac City I practically wet my pants in excitement. I parked my car at the workers parking lot and bought my ticket for the fairy. That's when I saw Alice and Rosalie. We both gave each other a big hug and sat on the top of the fairy next to each other.

When we got to the Island we hailed a horse drawn taxi to take us to the hotel. It was breathtaking.

"Come on, lets go find our room!" Alice said. When we found our rooms Alice and Rosalie went to their rooms and I went to mine.

That's when I saw him. He looked like a Greek god. He had to other guys with him but he was the most gorgeous of them all. Then I realized that he was starring at me just like I was starring at him. When our eyes met it was like an electric shock. I quickly looked away and pretended to work on getting my door open when suddenly he was next to me.

"Do you need help with that?" His voice was like velvet. Before I could answer he already had the door open.

"Thank you." I said immediately regretting it because my voice cracked.

"You are new here aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Not exactly its just I was here last year and I never saw you."

"Oh, well where are you from?" I asked.

"Allen Park, Michigan. Where are you from?"

"Detroit! Wow what a small world. Hey, how many times did you have to apply to get this job?" I blurted out before I thought. I'm sure someone like him had great qualifications.

He laughed before answering. "I can't even count that high! I had to apply so many times! I assumed that either they were too crowded here or they want someone with better qualifications. Only these last two years have I got the job here."

"Wow, I have been applying ever since I was 16 years old." I don't know why but I felt like I could talk to him for hours.

"I guess you're right it is a small world. Oh! I have forgotten my manners, my name is Edward Cullen." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said shaking his hand.

"Bella." His green eyes shined the brightness of a thousand suns as he said my name. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"As you."

"Bella I'm not sure if you are aware of this but there is a reception/orientation tonight followed by a dance for all the new employees and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

"I would love to Edward, but do you by any chance have any cute friends that would accompany my two friends?"

"Wait here for one minute." Edward said running next door and into his room. He came back with the two boys I had seen him with earlier.

"Bella, these are my roommates Jasper and Emmet. Emmet is my brother and Jasper is our best friend. Jasper was lean but muscular at the same time with blonde curly hair. Emmet was amazingly muscular and looked to be about 6'4.

"Emmet, how much do you bench?" I asked this question purely out of curiosity more than for coupling him.

"Well I can bench the bench which weights about 400 pounds." He said with a roar of a chuckle.

"Well I think my friend Rosalie would like you. Would you mind accompanying her to the employee dance?" I asked.

"Anything to help Eddie get a date!" At that Edward slapped him but I doubt Emmet even felt it.

"Well that leaves Alice for you Jasper and though she is a little hyper at times you seem to have a calming personality and I'm sure you will love her. Would you mind accompanying her to the dance?"

"Of course, it would be a pleasure." Jasper answered in his wonderful voice that hinted a southern twang.

"Well that's splendid! Now all I have to do is tell the girls!" I made this seem like an easy job but in truth Alice and Rosalie hate blind dates.

**Kinda a cliffy but not really right? Well whatever. Oh and for clarification-**

**The Grand Hotel does exist and it is very expensive to stay in but it is beautiful.**

**Mackinac Island also exists. It is in northern Michigan.**

**There are no cars aloud in the island. Only horse drawn carriages and bicycles. **

**Bella and the rest of them will most likely be either maids, butlers, or horse taxi drivers.**

**I don't think the workers actually stay at the hotel. **

**I have nothing against anyone from Detroit because I live near there and we are often thought of badly or as trouble makers which is not true to all of us.**

**Well that's it please review! I will love yall forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well this one was really just an authors note but I added a sneak peak of what's to come because I wanted to do the dance all in one chapter. So yah I'm sorry but please review I need some feedback. Well here it is!**

"You what?" Rose and Alice screamed in unison.

"I kind of told the guys you would go to the dance with them…." I said sheepishly.

"Bella! How could you? You know Rose and I despise blind dates!" Alice said.

"Please guys! You have no idea what this would mean to me!" I begged.

"Well at least tell us what their like so that we can consider it more fairly." Rose said.

"Ok!" I said as we sat on the bed and I told them all about the guys. "Well Jaspers really calm and cool, the total opposite of you Allie," I said nudging her playfully with my elbow. "And Emmet is like really muscular, and super tall, but he seems like he's just a teddy bear on the inside." The girls were obviously thinking very hard because they hadn't said anything since I had started talking. "Well what do you think?" I said carefully.

"I think Jasper sounds hot!" Alice said. At that we all burst into laughter.

"I suppose I can't say no, I mean how often does Bella get a date? Right Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"So you'll help me?" I begged.

"Of course we'll help you!" They exclaimed together.

"Thanks guy, I owe you."

"Yah, you do, but I have and idea of a way that you could make it up to us." Alice said with a devious look on her face. "Rosalie, get my makeup bag. It's time to get Bella ready for the dance.

"Oh no! Alice this isn't fair!" I pleaded.

"Well do you want to got to the dance or not?" Rosalie asked.

"Fine." I said defeated. "Time for torture."

**So now please, please review! I need it!! So the more you review the more I update!!**


End file.
